


Jungsoo's Sleepless Night

by Maharu_Natsuzawa



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharu_Natsuzawa/pseuds/Maharu_Natsuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsoo insomnia. Meski ia berusaha untuk tidur, berkali-kali pula ia terbangun kembali. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk terjaga saja. Tapi, ia justru menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Birthday fic for Teuki. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungsoo's Sleepless Night

**Disclaim** : Super Junior isn't mine.

 **Warns** : (maybe) OOC. Teuk's brothership..

Flames is used to heat up my room, Orz.

* * *

Ok, enjoy reading _chingudeul_ ;)

 _Special Park Jungsoo's birthday. Happy birthday,_ oppa:)

* * *

Pemuda berwajah kusut itu membuka kenop pintu _dorm_ -nya pelan. Ia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai MC di sebuah stasiun TV. Dari bola matanya saja, dapat dilihat betapa lelahnya dirinya. Sebuah kantung mata yang tebal dan hitam mengganggu ketampanan wajahnya—bergelayut tanpa dosa dibawah kristal obskurita-nya yang menawan.

" _Aigoo…_ Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam." Ujarnya pelan sambil mengancing pintu masuk _dorm._ Ia lalu melepaskan mantel berpergiannya beserta sepatunya—dengan langkah yang diseret, ia memasuki _dorm_ -nya. Yang terus berputar di otaknya sekarang adalah bayangan kasur empuk yang membuatnya langsung tertidur pulas.

 _Namja_ itu menguap lebar-lebar. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai, ia memasuki kamarnya bersama Donghae dan melempar dirinya ke kasur empuk itu. Belum ada satu menit ia memejamkan matanya, dari mulut pemuda itu sudah terdengar dengkuran halus—tanda ia telah terlelap jauh ke dalam alam fantasinya.

* * *

…

* * *

 _Jungsoo's POV_

 _Klap._

Aku mengerjab-erjabkan mataku, menyesuaikan pupil mataku dengan intensitas lampu di kamar yang tadi belum sempat kumatikan. Dengan malas, aku melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul dua pagi. Oke, aku terbangun di pagi buta.

Sekali lagi, aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam alam mimpiku—mencoba tertidur kembali agar tubuhku menjadi segar lagi. Aku menyelubungi diriku dengan selimut dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Guling. Guling. Guling.

 _Klap._

Mataku terbuka lagi. _Aiish._ Kenapa aku mendadak _insomnia_ begini sih? Aku lalu bangkit sejenak dari posisi menelungkup—memijit ringan pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin aku tak bisa tidur karena lampu pijar ini. Baiklah.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Yep—sekarang kamarku gelap gulita. Mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa tertidur lelap. Aku merangkak kembali ke balik selimutku, membanting kepalaku yang terasa berputar ke bantal dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Aku mulai mengantuk lagi. Baguslah.

Guling. Guling. Guling.

"Argh!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Sepertinya kedua kelopak mataku sedang tidak ingin bertemu satu sama lain. Menggerutu pelan, aku mencoba tidur lagi. Kini aku berusaha mensugesti diriku sendiri agar bisa terlelap. Yak, Park Jungsoo, kau harus tidur. Kau harus tidur Park Jungsoo…

Berhasil! Aku bersorak kegirangan dalam hati saoiat kurasakan kelopak mataku memberat akibat sugestiku. Bagus, Jungsoo. Tidurlah, tidur.

* * *

…

* * *

"ARGH!"

Baiklah, ini keterlaluan. Mataku berdenyut-denyut, perutku menggelegak. Mengacak rambutku kesal, aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurku saja. Entah mengapa, kasurku hari ini terasa tidak empuk sama sekali—justru terasa begitu keras, seolah tak menerimaku.

Begitu kakiku menyentuh lantai kayu dibawah, aku merasakan kepalaku berputar-putar. Ketika itu juga, aku merasakan perutku menggerung tak nyaman. Ah, bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sudah kelelahan, malah sekarang dipaksa melek oleh dorongan jiwa. Uh, sungguh sarkatis.

Aku hendak memutar kenop pintu ketika kornea-ku menangkap bayangan dari _dongsaeng-_ ku yang tengah menggeliat. Meskipun keadaan kamar saat ini gelap gulita, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah polos Donghae yang tengah tertidur. Aku tersenyum sekilas—menatap wajah manisnya itu. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya.

Kakiku kutarik. Kini aku meringkuk naik ke kasur Donghae dan memeluknya. Tubuh Donghae hangat. Aku tersenyum pada sosoknya yang memunggungiku sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel dipipi-nya yang putih bersih.

Donghae, _dongsaeng_ -ku yang paling manis. Hatinya-lah yang paling lembut diantara semua member. Ia sangat menyayangi _hyugdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ -nya. Ia adalah salah satu dari _dongsaeng_ -ku yang gemar menangis. Ia menangis kapanpun yang ia mau—persis seperti Eunhyuk, belahan jiwanya. Ia menangis jika ia sedih, senang, marah maupun sebal.

Aku ingat sekali ketika ia menangis sendirian di kamar—seminggu tepat setelah ayahnya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Ia menyesal karena terlalu lama menjadi _trainee,_ hingga ia tak bisa menemani ayahnya pada saat-saat terakhirnya. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa ikut menangis tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menyemangatinya. Aku terlalu tak berdaya agar membuatnya tersenyum kembali…

Maafkan aku, Donghae. Aku tak bisa menjadi sosok yang tangguh di matamu. Aku tak cukup kuat menyemangatimu saat itu. Aku terlalu sungkan dan membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam kesedihan pribadimu. Maafkan aku, Donghae-ah.

Kini punggung lebar yang tengah kupeluk telah melupakan penyesalannya. Ia kini lebih giat lagi dalam bekerja. Ia ingin ayahnya yang telah direngkuh Tuhan tersenyum melihatnya. Anak yang baik bukan? Aku sangat bangga padanya.

"Donghae-ah, _saranghaeyo._ " Aku berbisik pelan di telinga Donghae yang tengah mendengkur pelan. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai surai pirang keemasannya. Tersenyum, aku beranjak dari kasur Donghae. Kerinduanku pada _dongsaeng_ cengengku itu terobati. Sekarang saatnya mencari tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan insomnia ini.

* * *

…

* * *

Aku berjingkat-jingkat melewati koridor penghubung yang sunyi senyap. Semua pintu yang terdapat di lantai ini tertutup, menandakan kalau penghuni di dalamnya tengah mendengkur nyaman dalam dekapan selimut masing-masing.

Kakiku tengah menyeretku menuju ruang tengah ketika kudapati sebuah daun pintu terbuka setengahnya. Kamar siapa itu?

Penuh rasa penasaran, aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang lampunya masih menyala itu. Ketika mataku menangkap pemandangan di kamar berbau harum ini, aku tersenyum. Kim Heechul— _dongsaeng_ tertuaku tertidur di kursinya. Ia masih mengenakan _blazer_ hitam dan kaos abu-abu— _outfit_ pilihannya sebagai MC tadi malam. Rupanya ia kelelahan. Buktinya, di mejanya tersebar berbagai macam kertas partitur. Pastilah itu gubahan lagunya bersama Jungmo- _sshi_ , rekannya di M&D.

Saking lelahnya, ia bahkan tidak berganti pakaian. Yah, jangan memandangku yang melakukan hal serupa.

Aku mendekati Heechul yang tengah terlelap. Meskipun ia sedang mendengkur, di mataku ia tetap terlihat tampan. Kulitnya sehalus pualam, seputih porselen. Rambutnya yang gelap sehalus sutera tenun. _Namja_ didepanku ini benar-benar memperhatikan penampilannya. Pantas saja banyak yang memujinya tampan—meskipun aku tetaplah _namja_ tertampan di Super Junior. Hahaha!

Ehem. Uhuk-uhuk.

Kuusap rambutnya itu perlahan. Betapa berat menjadi dirinya. Meski aku tahu Heechul adalah pria yang kuat, jika kutilik _track record_ -nya selama bergabung denganku, aku tahu ialah yang paling menderita. Heechul murah senyum, kau tahu? Tapi sejak ia kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya, ia _sedikit_ berubah. Meski ia masih rajin tersenyum, senyumnya tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia kehilangan cahaya di matanya.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku merasa begitu sedih jika melihat Heechul. Dari semua _anti fans_ Super Junior, mereka paling banyak menghinanya. Pria tampan dan ramah semacam ia-pun juga dibenci. Ia yang selalu berusaha membahagiakan _fans_ -nya dengan berbagai macam _fanservice_ malah dihina, difitnah dan diolok-olok.

Meski di depan ia bertingkah kuat—seolah semua penghinaan itu tak mempan baginya, sebenarnya ia merasa sedih juga. Siapa yang mau dihina-hina seperti itu, eh? Tak ada bukan? Puncak dari penyiksaan psikologis berujung di insiden pelemparan papan di Super Show 3. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit orang yang berani-beraninya membuat _dongsaeng_ -ku itu terluka.

Ia bahkan belum bangkit sempurna sejak kepergian Hankyung—tapi ia malah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu alih-alih penghiburan! Di _backstage_ aku menangis sepuas-puasnya, memeluk Heechul yang tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia terus membisu—membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bisa menghadirkan kebahagiaan dalam jiwanya. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya…

Aku telah membiarkan seorang _dongsaeng_ -ku tersiksa. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Hankyung angkat kaki dan meninggalkan Heechul. Aku juga tidak bisa melindunginya ketika ia dilempar papan oleh orang keparat entah siapa itu. Terlebih… aku tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti sedia kala. _Hyung_ macam apa aku ini!

"Heechul-ah, _mianhe…_ " air mata kini telah merembesi kedua bola mataku. Aku merasa tak berguna saat ini. Ternyata aku telah membuat seorang _dongsaeng_ -ku menderita. Maafkan aku, Heechullie. Meski permintaan maafku mungkin terlambat dan tidak didengar olehnya secara langsung, aku ingin menyampaikannya padanya sekarang.

Aku lalu menggendong Heechul di punggungku. Berat. Tentu saja, ia lebih tinggi dariku. Sempat kudengar erangannya ketika aku menggendongnya. Mungkin tidurnya terganggu karena aku memindahkan posisi tidurnya. Pelan-pelan, aku menidurkannya di kasur, menyelimutinya kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Heechul-ah."

* * *

…

* * *

Sekarang aku tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Aku menggenggam segelas susu sapi dingin. Kata orang, susu bisa membuatmu tertidur. Tapi nyatanya, rasa kantuk itu belum menyerangku meski aku sudah menghabiskan dua gelas susu segar.

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Kekecewaan pada diriku sendiri menghantui diriku. Apakah jangan-jangan mereka membenciku karena aku adalah _hyung_ yang tak berguna? Aku mengurus tigabelas jiwa dalam wadah Super Junior, dan seharusnya aku membuat ke-tigabelas jiwa itu merasa nyaman bersamaku.

Ah, aku benar-benar bukan _leader_ yang baik. Kini aku meragukan penghargaan _netizen_ tentang _leader boyband_ terbaik. Jangan-jangan mereka memfitnahku?

Mataku mulai mongering ketika aku menemukan album foto dibawah meja. Rasanya aku asing dengan album foto itu. Perasaanku mengatakan, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jadilah tanganku terulur untuk membuka isinya.

" _Omona_!" aku terkaget begitu membuka halaman pertama. Ah, ternyata ini benda haram untukku. Di sana, tertulis dengan _font_ besar-besar, ' _Saengil Chukkae Hamnida_ , Teuki- _hyung_!' dengan berbagai hiasan. Di tengah-tengahnya, ada fotoku—besar, seukuran 4R—yang tengah tersenyum sambil memasang pose salam lima jari.

Aku membuka-buka album itu. Ternyata itu semacam _scrapbook_ , berisi enam tahun perjalanan Super Junior dalam berbagai foto, karikatur dan untaian kalimat indah. Senyum mengembang alami—aku terharu melihatnya. Apa yang kulakukan pada mereka sehingga mereka membuatkanku seperti ini? Aku bahkan tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti pada mereka…

Kini, aku memandangi foto member Super Junior satu persatu. Mereka tampan—kuakui, meski tetap saja akulah yang paling tampan di Super Junior. Ah, maaf, aku merusak suasana. Tapi aku berbicara fakta, kok.

Foto yang dicetak ukuran 10R itu merefleksikan kami ber-tigabelas. Mulai dari aku sampai Kyuhyun. Tiga sosok yang selama ini belum kulihat secara langsung (kecuali mungkin Kibum yang kemarin bulan Juni awal kembali ke _dorm_ ) ikut mengambil pose bersama.

Dari pojok kiri, aku mengeja nama mereka. Yang paling pojok, pria tertampan sekaligus tertinggi di Super Junior, Choi Siwon. Tersenyum simpul menampakkan lesung pipi di wajahnya yang tampan. _Dongsaeng_ -ku yang terkaya, teralim dan terkekar itu memiliki hati yang lembut. Aku sangat iri padanya—dalam konteks positif.

Ia terlalu sempurna. Ia kaya, ia tampan, ia memiliki suara yang bagus dan ia alim. Siapapun pasti terkagum pada _namja_ duta UNICEF Korea satu ini. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak lepas dari kesedihan pribadinya. Ia mungkin salah satu dari kami yang paling sibuk. Sebagai model dan aktor, ia laris manis muncul di layar kaca. Wajahnya berseliweran di layar kaca sampai kami bosan rasanya.

Justru itulah, aku merasa bersalah pada Siwon. Ia sering kelelahan dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meringankan rasa lelahnya itu… Siwonnie, maafkan aku.

Mataku kini beralih untuk melihat _namja_ disebelah Siwonnie. _Namja_ tambun dengan matanya yang teduh dan senyumnya yang lucu. Shindong. Shin Donghee— _dongsaeng_ -ku yang paling lucu. Dibalik senyum tulusnya, ia menyimpan ketidak percayaan diri.

Bentuk tubuhnya yang berbeda dari kami, fisiknya yang tak seperti kami membuatnya sempat terpikir untuk meninggalkan kami… 'Kan? Apa kataku? Aku tidak bisa membuat ke-duabelas _namdongsaeng_ -ku merasa bahagia di Super Junior.

Shindong—meski ia sempat mengalami krisis percaya diri, ia tetap bertahan. Syukurlah. Tanpanya, koreograf kami kacau. Begitupula dengan _rap._ Tanpa ia pula, mungkin kami tidak bisa tertawa berkat humornya yang luar biasa bagus.

Terimkasih, Shindong. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman di Super Junior.

* * *

…

* * *

Aku menghapus air mataku yang semakin deras mengalir saja. Pandanganku mengabur. Semakin aku memandang wajah-wajah mereka, semakin aku merasa bersalah. Semakin pula air mataku menderas.

Pandanganku kini mendarat ke Hankyung—tersenyum lebar ke kamera dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak Heechul dan Shindong. Ah, Hankyung. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Sudah lama kami tak bertatap muka dan bertukar kabar. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kudengar, solo karier-nya kini melejit. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya.

Aku ingat ketika pada masa-masa Twins, ia tak diijinkan untuk bernyanyi diatas panggung karena masalah visa. Ia sampai harus mengenakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ketika aku melihatnya, tentu saja aku merasa bersalah. Tapi inilah yang terbaik baginya, agar ia ikut bernyanyi bersama kami—menurutku.

Namun aku salah. Heechul mendekatinya, merebut topengnya dan membuangnya. Ia menyuruh Hankyung bernyanyi tanpa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Heechul lalu memeluknya—memintanya untuk tidak bertingkah seperti itu. Aku menangis di _backstage._ Mereka juga. Aku terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Hankyung menyanyi dengan wajah yang tersembunyi?

 _Namja_ kebangsaan China itu, tak kusangka akan meninggalkan kami secepat ini. Aku sangat terkejut karena ternyata ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku terpukul—tentu saja. Aku gagal. Aku gagal mempertahankan ia agar berada disisi kami. Tapi apakah aku berhak menahannya? Ia bahkan merasa tak senang di Super Junior…

Ya—pilihanku adalah membiarkan _dongsaeng_ tampanku itu melebarkan sayapnya, terlepas dari cengkraman cakar SM _Entertainment_ yang ternyata menyiksanya. Aku terpuruk begitu pengadilan memenangkan Hankyung. Aku benar-benar _leader_ yang payah! Aku membuat semua anggotaku terpuruk, bahkan membuat salah satu anggotaku memutuskan untuk hengkang.

Hankyung, maafkan aku… Aku terlalu egois sehingga membuatmu tak nyaman berada di Super Junior.

Ah—Super Junior. Kisah sedih dalam hidupku, juga kisah yang paling menarik dalam hidupku. Aku kembali menatap wajah _dongsaengdeul_ -ku. Lee Sungmin-lah yang kini menarik perhatianku. Si _aegyo_ pecinta _pink_ yang jago _martial arts._ Suara _tenor_ -nya yang khas kini berputar di tempurung kepalaku.

Sungmin, sosok ideal di Super Junior. Umurnya yang berada ditengah-tengah para anggota membuatnya menjadi sandaran banyak orang—termasuk aku. Aku juga mengandalkannya. Ia sama seperti Donghae—berhati lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sampai-sampai, ia kadang dilupakan oleh rekan-rekannya sendiri.

Ia berhati hangat, sangat menyayangi _fans_ -nya dan profesional. Semua menyayanginya. Senyumnya yang hangat dan bersahabat membuat semua orang jatuh cinta padanya. Pria tangguh Super Junior, terimakasih karena kau telah bersamaku.

Kim Ryeowook—Wookie, nama _namja_ disebelah Sungmin. Sang _eternal magnae_ , yang sangat hobi memasak. Suaranya membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa iri. Tentu saja, suaranya itu dinobatkan sebagai suara ke-3 terbagus di Korea. Aku bangga sekaligus iri melihatnya.

Wookie—penuh kelembutan, penuh kasih sayang. Seperti sosok _umma._ Ryeowook, terimakasih karena kau senantiasa ada disaat kami kelaparan. Aku sungguh bersyukur.

* * *

…

* * *

Susu yang kuhabiskan kini sudah mencapai tiga setengah gelas. Malam semakin larut sementara aku tak kunjung mengantuk. Jadilah, kini bola mataku bergerak melihat ekspresi-ekspresi _dongsaeng_ -ku yang tertoreh di kertas foto ini.

Hahaha—Kim Jongwoon dengan gaya khasnya, berpose layaknya Superman bersama si _dancer_ Lee Hyukjae. Wajah mereka yang dibuat-buat menimbulkan dorongan untuk tertawa. Jongwoon-ah, si pemilik suara emas dan Hyukkie, yang tubuhnya selentur karet—mungkin karena dia menyadari persamaannya dengan Monkey D. Luffy, karakter di One Piece karya Eiichiro Oda itu, ia memasang _avatar_ di _twitter_ dengan gambar tokoh dua dimensi itu. Hahaha.

Oke, koneksi yang dibuat-buat.

Mataku kembali menelusuri foto itu. Berhenti di Kim Youngwoon, aku menghela nafas. Kangin-ah, aku merindukannya. Ia memang suka meledak-ledak—terutama jika mabuk. Ah, aku kewalahan sendiri mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu mabuk. Dan mungkin karena aku jenuh, aku jadi mengabaikannya ketika ia mabuk—malas mengingatkannya.

Kecerobohannya adalah kecerobohanku juga. Ia tertangkap pihak berwenang ketika memukul seorang pria di bar yang menghinanya. Meski untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, kurasa Youngwoon-ah tidak perlu memukulnya…

Hfft. Maafkan aku ya, Youngwoon-ah. Karena kelalaianku, kau jadi terperangkap di balik tembok baja kemiliteran. Maafkan aku, Youngwoon-ah.

Lalu aku menatap foto Kim Kibum— _dongsaeng_ yang paling pendiam dan manis. Kulitnya seputih salju, senyumnya mempesona. Ah, aku merindukannya. Semua orang pasti merindukannya. Sejak pembuatan album ' **Sorry, Sorry'** , ia memutuskan vakum sementara untuk berkonsentrasi di dunia per-film-annya.

Tak jarang, ia dianggap keluar dan memisahkan diri dari kami. Saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu, aku menampiknya sekuat tenaga. Kibum adalah bagian dari kami dan selamanya bagian dari kami.

Heyo, Kim Kibum, kapan kau kembali?

Aku melirik kepada dua foto lain—dua _namdongsaeng_ tambahanku dari Super Junior-M, Zhoumi dan Henry. Ah, _namja_ China yang manis-manis. Sejak Hankyung menitipkan mereka padaku, tanggung jawabku bertambah—aku juga merawat mereka.

Zhoumi, tampan dan tinggi. Jika semua anggota Super Junior di jejerkan, mungkin ia-lah yang paling mencolok karena kakinya yang panjang itu. Sedangkan Henry, ia imut-imut. Pipinya yang tembem seperti kue _mochi_ membuatnya mendapat julukan si _mochi_ dari member lain. Mukanya tidak seperti berumur duapuluh dua tahun. Ia malah terlihat seperti anak remaja tujuhbelas tahun.

Awet muda. Yak, seperti aku. Uh-oh.

Dua _namja_ China yang ditolak _fans._ Aku ingat. Pada masa awal debut Super Junior-M, mereka dilempari dan disuruh turun dari panggung. Meski aku bukan bagian dari Super Junior-M, ketika aku mendengar berita itu, aku merasa marah. Mereka adalah bagian dari Super Junior—mereka adalah _namdongsaeng_ -ku juga.

Betapa sedihnya mereka. Meski mereka berdua berusaha menutupi kesedihannya, tetap saja aku tahu betapa terlukanya hati mereka. Mereka hanyalah dua _namja_ yang ingin menyanyi, membagikan nada-nada dari pita suara mereka dengan para pendengar.

Tapi, ELF malah menolak mereka. Baru satu kali itu aku merasa kecewa dengan ELF.

Bahasa China-ku tidak bagus. Aku tak bisa menghibur mereka dengan maksimal. Beruntung, Hankyung mau membantuku. Ia bilang, ia juga ambil bagian karena mereka _namdongsaeng_ -nya juga.

Untunglah, ELF kini sudah menerima kehadiran mereka. Aku turut bersyukur untuk mereka.

* * *

…

* * *

"Lho, _hyung_ kok belum tidur?" Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok yang berbicara. Cho Kyuhyun— _magnae_ Super Junior yang tengah mengenakan kaos oblong warna merah dan celana kolor hitam mendatangiku. Rambut ikalnya acak-acakan.

"Kyuhyunnie sendiri kenapa terbangun selarut ini?" tanyaku ketika ia duduk disampingku, menguap lebar-lebar sambil menggaruk perutnya. Uh, _magnae_ tak sopan…

"Aku lapar, _hyung,_ jadi aku mau memasak _ramyeon_ saja. Habis, tadi aku ketinggalan makan malam. _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa—AH!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget begitu ia melihat album yang dengan santainya terbuka di tanganku. Matanya yang setengah terbuka tadi langsung terbuka lebar. Mulutnya mengaga.

" _Waeyo,_ Kyu?"

"I-itu 'kan hadiah dari kami! Kenapa _hyung_ bisa menemukannya sih!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapku heran. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau lapar kan? Akan kubuatkan _ramyeon,_ kau disini saja." Aku lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur—memasakkan _ramyeon_ untuk _magnae_ -ku yang kelaparan. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Kyuhyun tengah membalik-balik album itu.

Kyuhyun— _magnae_ yang paling akhir bergabung dengan kami. Aku sempat tak menyukainya. Bagiku dulu, ia adalah makhluk asing yang menyusup ke _dorm_ dan seenaknya merebut perhatian. Mungkin waktu itu, aku iri dan tak terima ia bergabung denganku. Ia bahkan sempat menangis dan bercerita pada Wookie tentang kegelisahan hatinya dibenci olehku.

Pastilah berat baginya. Ia masuk Super Junior, langsung dipaksa mengikuti jadwal yang gila-gilaan sekaligus dibenci oleh _hyung_ tertuanya alias aku. Memikirkan masa-masa itu saja membuatku membenci diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa waktu itu aku membencinya?

Senyum Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berharga untukku, mengingat dulu jiwanya sempat melayang terbang meninggalkan awaknya. Ketika itu, aku sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak selamat? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun ternyata harus meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya? Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang di kremasi menganggu otakku pada masa itu.

Karena itu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Meski _magnae_ itu kurang ajar dan tidak sopan, ia tetaplah salah satu dari keluargaku yang berharga. Aku sangat menyayanginya—berbalik keadaan ketika aku pertama kali mengenalnya.

 _Mianhe,_ Kyu. Kenyataan bahwa aku pernah membencimu adalah kesalahan fatal dalam hidupku.

* * *

…

* * *

"Huah~ sudah lama aku tidak makan bareng dengan _hyung_ seperti ini! _Ramyeon_ -nya enak." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang membuncit kekenyangan. Aku sendiri juga merasa kenyang.

"Hahaha, bagaimana? Kau sudah kenyang sekarang, Kyu?" Tanyaku, yang disusul anggukan puas dari Kyuhyun. Kami berdua terkekeh bersama. Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan mangkuk _ramyeon_ -nya di meja dan merangkulku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung._ Kita berdua sama-sama sibuk sih akhir-akhir ini…" Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya. Kepalaku kusandarkan pada kepalanya yang ditumbuhi surai perunggu kecoklatan. Ya, aku juga merindukan _magnae_ -ku ini. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bermanja-manja padaku.

" _Nado bogoshippoyo,_ Kyuhyunnie." Ujarku pelan, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan membelai lembut lengannya yang kokoh. Ia semakin menjejalkan kepalanya ke bahuku, aku hanya tersenyum. _Magnae_ ini pastilah kembali mengantuk.

" _Hyung,_ aku ngantuk…" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada manja. Haha, benar-benar deh. Ia sekarang melancarkan jurus _aegyo_ -nya padaku. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. " Bisikku di telinganya, membuat pelukan Kyuhyun padaku semakin erat. Matanya sudah terpejam erat. Rupanya ia benar-benar mengantuk. Melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun, rasanya aku juga ikut mengantuk.

" _Saranghaeyo, hyung_. _Saengil chukkae hamnida._ " Sebelum mataku terpejam sempurna, bisikan dari Kyuhyun membuatku kaget. Tersenyum maklum, aku membelai pipinya dan kembali menyandarkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

" _Nado saranghae,_ Kyu." Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku telah terlelap dan kembali menyelami alam fana-ku.

* * *

…

* * *

 **Epilog**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan menggeliat. Ia ingat hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Juli. Dengan semangat membara, ia pergi menuju dapur—hendak memasak masakan istimewa untuk merayakan ulangtahun Leeteuk.

Ia tengah bersenandung ria ketika mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Bukankah itu Teuki- _hyung_? Penasaran, Ryeowook mendekatinya dan mendapati pemadangan yang manis.

Leeteuk yang tengah bersandar memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di bahu Leeteuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut yang kemudian digunakannya untuk menyelubungi tubuh kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **Maharu Kiss The Readers** :

Yaa~ hepi blessday Leeteuk~ XDD Semoga di umur yang sudah matang ini, ia mendapatkan hal yang berharga, lebih disayang _dongsaengdeul_ dan cepet-cepet rabi! #plak

Mianhe ya readers kalau jelek (_ _'' ) Hehehe~ ^^v Udah deh, author lagi capek nge-curcol. Hehehe.

Saya tahu ini telat. Biarin deh --''  Ada yang mau review? ^^ Review yaa? Ok? Ok? Ok? :D

Gomawo yang sudah baca~ Gomawo yang review~ ^^

 


End file.
